Needing to sayI love you
by umi-neptune
Summary: Needing to say...well I love you...OneShot


Needing to say…I love you.

By: Christina

Hello, this is not my first story, but this is my first HP one. This was in my head screaming to get out. I do not own them I have no money and I like other believe that J.K is a God…or Goddess. Thank you.

The sound of the quill as it scratched its way across the parchment filled the library. H Harry looked up from his book, he had been trying to read, but gave up and starred at the young woman sitting across from him. Little by little he had begun to notice that his feeling toward her had changed, growing from friendship at the beginning to something much more now.

He had found himself starring at her more and more, and recently had begun making excuses to his other friends so that he could spend more time alone with her. He had felt the oh so familiar warmth he had associated with her smile when he had told her he wanted to spend more time 'studying' with her. She was so happy thinking that she had finally convinced one of them the joys of studying. The truth was though he would be studying his favorite subject…her.

He watched and study and memorized every little detail that made her the woman he loved. The little things like the way she would gnaw on the corner of her bottom lip when she was in deep concentration. The way she would bite her nails if she went overboard on her potion essays; Snape had made it plain that he wanted it a certain length if she added more than requested he would not accept it. She with her thirst for knowledge would always go over, for her adding was easier then taking out.

He hated that most of the students had labeled her as a know-it-all, but he knew why she tried so hard. She like him had wanted to prove that they belonged in the magical she with knowledge and he with magic. Both striving to prove to those who had be born and raised in the world of magic that they did belong, and while they had succeeded to a point it had cost them both in other ways.

She looked up at him and smiled; he smiled back and wondered if this was the right time to do what he felt needed to be done. She went back to her book and he quickly glanced around the room hoping that the two of them would have some privacy.

"Hermione…"he said softly his heart beating fast, he ran his hands across his robes surprised at how nervous he was.

'Hermione for as long as I can remember you have been there for me; offering your knowledge, your strength, friendship and love. Even when you felt I was wrong you stood beside me, you have been my rock over the years.

I would not be the man I am today had it not been for you, I have been trying to find the right words to thank you for everything. I do thank you for staying by my side when others where quick to turn their back on me because of a rumor or some article.

Giving me love when I felt I did not deserve to be loved, holding me when I cried, staying quiet while I ranted and raved. I do thank you for all of that Hermione, but I have come to realize that while I thank you for everything that you have given me; what I really need to say is that I love you.

Not the love I said I had for you, that of a brother and sister, but that of a man and woman. A woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. A woman I want to have a family with and to grow old with. A woman I am proud of with her thirst for knowledge, and for her beauty, and yes Hermione I think you are beautiful.

I love the way your eyes light up when you get your hands on a new book. The way you gnaw on your bottom lip when you are so deep in thought, I even love the way you bite your nails when you struggle with Sna… I mean professors Snape's essays. I love you so much Hermione and I am so thankfully that you came into my life when I needed you the most, and stayed there through everything.

I hope one day soon you will honor me by becoming my wife so that I can show you everyday just how much I love you…'

"Hermione…"he said softly his heart beating fast, he ran his hands across his robes surprised at how nervous he was.

"Yes, Harry." She said looking up at him her head tilted to the side.

"I was…I mean…" the words where there, but he couldn't bring himself to say them.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked concerned. He cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"Yeah…yeah I'm okay just… just wondered if you umm had an extra quill?" he said giving her a smile to show her that he was okay. She smiled at him and his heart raced with love. She bent down to retrieve her bag and began to search for one. Harry cursed himself for the lack of courage.

He who faced dragons and giant snakes, who had faced the murdering bastard more than once; and yet could not tell the woman he loved how he felt. How could he when he had a prophecy looming over his head. She deserved someone who could love her without death lurking in the shadows.

He gave her a shy smile as she handed him the quill he thanked her and went back to his homework. Someday maybe he would be able to, if things worked out and if he was free…free to tell her. He sighed he would have to be happy with being able to be with her now and loving her.

"Harry…" she said softly after a few minutes had passed. He looked up at her and watched as she licked her lips. He opened his mouth to say something and was surprised when she reached over and placed a finger against his lips.

"Shh…Harry…I just wanted to say…that I …that I love you too." She said in a soft voice her eyes shinning bright.

He really shouldn't have been surprised, she was after all the smartest witch of her generation and knew him better then he knew himself. He could never hide anything from her. He leaned across the table meeting her half way and kissed her. He poured his love for her into that kiss telling her everything he had been to afraid to say.

She was smart and brave and his. Sometime words are not needed when two souls cry out…no sometimes words are not needed at all…


End file.
